New Girl
by shadowX101
Summary: Who's new? Whats with the string? POT? WTF? read and find out R&R ON HOLD!WILL continue at a later date sry
1. New Girl

New Girl

By: Bekah Sue

Ch.1

"Mann...It feels like a prison." complianed Sasuke. "This is such a drag." replied Shikamaru. "Its the, munch, same old, munch, routine, munch, everyday, munch. Class. Lunch. Naruto getting in trouble. I'm sick off it." said Choji. "C'mon guys. Its just school." said Sakura. Ino started to count down."3...2...1..." "NARUTO UZIMAKI TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!!!" boomed principle Tsunade over the intercome.

"Right on que." replied Ino. "I wonder what he did this time."stated Gaara. "I dunno." replied Kankuro. "Probably something stupid." added Temari. "Well Duh." replied Ino. "Shit. said Naruto I guess they found the pot."

Principles Office

"Yeah what do you want?" asked Naruto. " I wanted to tell you.."Tsunade was interrupted. "So what do I do? Juvie, detention, what?" "What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade. "Didn't you call me in here about the pot?" asked Naruto. "No I...POT!!! OK NARUTO UZIMAKI WHERE IS IT...HAND IT OVER!!!" "Ummm." "NOW!!!!" "Fine." said Naruto as he handed her the pot. "I'll give you a warning this time Naruto Uzimaki, but next time you wont get off so easily. Now back to buiness. What I had called you in here for waz that I was hoping u would show around a new student. Her name is Hinata." said Tsunade as she gestured toward the corner with her hand. "WHOA!!!! Where'd you come from?! asked a startled Naruto. And you said her name was Hinata?" "Yes and she is very shy so I was hoping u could help her make friends since u seem to b friends with everyone around here but the teachers." "Hey I say get Sakura to do it. I don't feel like showing her around." "Its not a matter of u wanting to or not...You r going to b tied together with a string so u can't lose eachother." "Wait. What? Tied together with a string are u serious. I mean c'mon a string...whats going to keep me from cutting the string? Huh? Huh?" "Priority School." replied Tsunade. "HA. Priority School. C'mon thats nothing." "O really. I was thinking an all girls beauty school. How about you?" "Ummmmm. I'm good so lets get showing huh. Hahahaha." said Naruto nerviously. "Thats what I thought." replied Tsunade.


	2. Introductions

I no its been awhile...but ive been to lazy to type the other chappies...i have chaptes 1-7 done...but im making changes to some of thwm...and im also riting a new story called dreaming...

disclaimer: i dont own ne naruto...characters r oc bcuz i want them to b

* * *

Ch.2

Introductions

In The Cafeteria

"SOOooo. Naruto, what did Tsunade want?" asked Rock Lee. "She wanted me to show around a new student. Her name is Hinata.-Naruto gestured toward Hinata-I have to show her around while tied together by a string.It sux!" Every one had a look of this O.O. "What color is the string?" asked Kiba hesitantly.

"P-p-p-pink." replied Naruto...With a sad face. "Why not just cut it?" asked Gaara. "Becuz I'll be sent to an all girls beauty school as a punishment. replied Naruto. Sad day, sad day." Riiing. "See ya." they all said strangly at the same time.

* * *

i no its short but thaz how i work...lolz...newayz...i hope u like it...R&R 


	3. Bus Waiting

I don't know if i said this or not but i don't own ne naruto...yepp...newayz i would like to thak my cuz emogrl and my friend SharingonAngel

...so newayz plz read&review...and tell your friends about it...well on with the story

* * *

Ch.3

Bus Waiting

"Whats with the bus? Why is it always late!?" complained Sasuke. "Will u just shut up! You r so annoying." replied Shikamaru. "Yeah and its only 15 minutes late." added Temari who was holding Shikamaru's hand. "Hey guys. said Neji. Naruto." "Neji." replied Naruto as he noded his head. "I heard u got sent to the office today...did they find the pot?" asked Neji. "No but I thought she did and said something and got it taken away." replied Naruto. "Haha. Loser. Newayz, so what did she want?" asked Neji. "She wanted me to show around a new student. Naruto pointed to Hinata. Her name is..." Naruto was interrupted. "O HELL NO!!!! HINATA! WHAT THE HELL R U DOING HERE?!" yelled Neji. " You Know her?" asked Naruto. "Well yeah. She's my cousin." replied Neji. "WHAT?!" "Yea." the bus pulled up.

Later that night

Riing Riing Riing "Hello?"

* * *

I no its short but r&r and keep updated...and the reason i take so long to update is...im just to lazy...and school starts tomorrow so sad day for me spring break is over...ih8 school...looks around sry random comment..newayz..i h8 homework...sry another random comment...hehe i had ice cream and brownies..yum!!! I love birthday cookouts...my sister is now 19 yayz for me sister...well neways sry for all the randomness in this note...hehe naruto got caught with pot...heheh 


	4. AN

im updating because im concerned about this whole deleting stories thing that is going on right now...currently as backup i will be posting on as well as and hopefully a few other places as well...here are the links to finding my stories (i'll keep adding different links so check my profile periodically) :

akarizyne (dot) tumblr (dot) com

shadowx1013 (dot) deviantart(dot) com/


End file.
